Episode 215: The Muppetbowl
After a brief introduction in which Hank Williams, Jr. gets crushed by doors, Baby Kermit and Baby Fozzie are shown in a booth as commentators of the game. Baby Scooter reports from the sideline. He is actually on the field, showing this year's Muppetbowl, when a player on the New England Patriots mistakes him for the football and kicks it downfield. During the game, is hurt many times. During halftime, Baby Piggy performs along with what he got for Christmas. At the start of the 3rd quarter, football says "Oh no, who really performed at the Super Bowl that weekend?" before it gets kicked by a member of the New York Giants. Then, at the end of the fourth quarter with two seconds left in the game, the Giants attempt a field goal (a manuever where a player kicks it between two posts), down 85-83. The kick sends football high in the sky. He lands on the goalpost and falls backwards. The kick is good! The Giants win, 86-85! The Giants then win a trophy. Transcript (music playing) Hank Williams, Jr.: Hey everybody! It's Hank Williams, Jr. here, and I wanna know, ARE YOU READY FOR SOME MUPPETBOWL!! Baby Kermit: Woohoo! I guess nobody told him he was getting crushed by doors! (laughs) Baby Fozzie: Hello everybody, and welcome to the 46th annual Muppetbowl! Baby Kermit: That's XLVI in Italian! Baby Fozzie: It's gonna be a heck of a matchup today as the New England Patriots take on the New York Giants. Let's check in with our lifeline on the sideline, Mr. Scooter. Baby Kermit: Hey, that's Scooter! Baby Scooter: That's right, Pear. We're just moments away from the kickoff, and the tension is so thin, you can cut it with a - knife! (Baby Kermit and Baby Fozzie scream) Baby Scooter: (laughs) Just kidding. The only thing with anything to worry about is this guy! Meet this year's football! He looks fine now, just wait until the game is over! Football: AH AH AHHHH! Baby Kermit: Game on! Football: (nausesouly screams) Guys, I'm a ball! Ah ah! Baby Fozzie: Oh! That's gotta hurt! Baby Kermit: Let's see the instant replay! (speed up-motion kicking sounds) Talk about a foot in your mouth! (laughs) Baby Fozzie: Meanwhile, it's 3rd and 15 for the Giants. Baby Kermit: Well Baby Fozzie, it looks like they're gonna have to come up with something big! Various members of the Giants: Hut hut hike! Baby Fozzie: He takes the snap. Football: Touch me already! I'm a foot-woah-woahh-ahh! (cheering) Baby Fozzie: Interception! Baby Kermit; Woah! And this is all a dream? (football screaming) Baby Fozzie: And the interception is returned for a touchdown! Football: Ahh! Baby Kermit: Woah! Football just got kicked! (laughs) Baby Fozzie: It's very hard to pass against the Patriots. Baby Kermit: I'm not surprised. Football always comes up short! (laughs) Baby Fozzie: It's 4th and looong for the Giants. (players screaming) And they're going for it! Giants Quarterback: Hike! Baby Fozzie: (football screaming) Drops back to pass - oh it's a handoff! Football: Ahhh! Baby Fozzie: And Football is loose! Baby Kermit: Woah! It's a rumble for the fumble! Football: Ahhhhh! Let's play touch! Ahhhhhh! Baby Fozzie: And the Patriots have it! Baby Kermit: Woah! How do they have the energy to do that?! Baby Fozzie: Well, it looks like somebody's been drinking Zooom! The official beverage of Muppetbowl XLVI! Baby Kermit: Everything's faster with Zoom! Baby Fozzie: That's right, Kermit! In fact, this game is so fast, the first half is already over! Baby Kermit: Wow! Baby Fozzie: It's time to check out the star of this year's halftime show, give it up for Miss Piggy! Piggy]: I'm a pig! Woo! With a game inside! I'm a pi-ii-i-ig on God! And swans! Heheehee! Hank Williams, Jr.: Can someone tell me what God has to do with fruitball?!?! aHHHHHH! God: aHHHHH! Baby Fozzie: Woah! Talk about a wardrobe malfunction! Baby Kermit: Uhh! That's ko sher! (laughs) Baby Fozzie: And the second half is underway! Football: Oh no! Who really performed the Super Bowl this weekend?! AHH Watch More Muppet Babies *http://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=plpp&v=hggufTHEgDA *http://m.youtube.com/fpsrussia *http://gigglebiz.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Chowder_Comedy_Roast!_Episodes *http://gigglebiz.wikia.com/wiki/Chowder%27s_Fairy_Tale Cast *Bobjenz as Baby Rowlf & Hank Willams Jr. *Richard Ryan as Quarterback